It is an object of the present invention to provide a hand-held electronic bible which is used in accordance with the invention in various ways to increase the ease and interest in reading and studying the bible during the course of religious gatherings such as bible study groups, Sunday school sessions, religious services, and family prayer hours.
Most bibles have a great deal of text printed upon thin pages, which text is, for many people, difficult to read owing to the necessary relatively small print. Large print bibles are available which are too heavy and bulky for general use. During the course of religious gatherings, the participants often have to thumb through the pages to locate various passages for recitation and study. The thinness of the pages and the small print tend to make this retrieval process difficult, particularly for older people with poor eyesight and children.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a portable electronic bible which enables rapid retrieval of selected biblical passages. The electronic character display employed also permits the generation of relatively large letters which is particularly helpful to those with poor eyesight. It is a further object of the invention to provide a portable electronic Bible which is capable of regenerating, various biblical passages displayed during a religious gathering, at a later time for further study and prayer.
This enables a participant in the religious gathering to rapidly review the passages for further study without having to remember or write down the names of the passages read during the gathering.